


I'll Keep You Warm

by orphan_account



Category: Shinedown (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their first performance in two years, Zach ends up spilling out his feelings of inadequacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Keep You Warm

Brent's cheeks were flushed in a chilling apprehension. An avid people-watcher, his piercing gaze landed cautiously along the outline of his best friend, eyes contouring every crevice of his still being. A nebulous, orange streetlight was the only illumination reaching the two men as they resided silently on the concrete sidewalk of an abandoned cul-de-sac. They sat with their legs crossed in tangent with the road, which was battered in potholes. In a sharp and sudden maneuver, Zach hunched over into his lap. Out of distress, it seemed, he'd buried his head into a pair of tense hands.

Though Brent's view wasn't quite precise, he was able to deduce by Zach's body language that he'd been inundated in a vicious wave of anxiety. He felt a tinge of sympathy for the man before him, but held a strong forefront in spite of his defensive nature. No words exchanged, he embraced the shrunken man beneath the warmth of his arms and pulled him gingerly into his chest. A humid breath fogged in transparency along Zach's hairline -- a discontented sigh had escaped from the larger man's throat.

Zach reciprocated with weakness, his clothed arms falling onto Brent's back and remaining there only by friction. He nuzzled into Brent's sleek jacket unapologetically, somehow feeling the comfort of his warmth seeping through. 

After a few moments passed, Brent's gravelly voice finally arose among the 2 AM breeze. "What's on your mind so bad that brought us here?"

By this point, Zach had himself planted in Brent's lap, his face wedged into the sharp curve of his neck. He simply exhaled.

Brent pressed his chin on the top of Zach's head and encased him further against his body. "You've got to talk to me, brother." Brent kneaded his fingers into the skin of his friend's hand.

Zach's hair brushed against Brent's neck. "Nerves got me bad tonight," he finally admitted. "If it keeps up I don't know if I can keep doin' it."

Brent's smile radiated through the darkness. "Don't be so nervous. You're a hell of a performer. Let 'em know you know it." He pecked a small kiss dryly atop Zach's head.

His laugh was humble. "That was the first show we did in two years. 'Course I'm gonna get all wired about it." Zach drummed his fingers nervously across Brent's thigh.

"Yeah. I thought you might," Brent stated matter-of-factly. "Me and you both."

Zach hoisted himself into a more upright position against the brick curb behind them. "How do Eric and Barry do it?" his voice changed to an almost reprimanding pitch. "I know they care and everything... but... I dunno man. I feel like I'm just gonna disappoint somebody."

There was a subtle glare reflecting from Brent's eyes as if to scold the smaller man's insecurities, but he decided to accompany his disapproval with overt sentiment. "Well," he began, "I've done hundreds of shows with you, Zach... and you have never once disappointed me."

Modesty blooming as blush across his darkened face, Zach turned his new expression towards the rough concrete beneath them. "Hell, Brent..." he trailed off.

"What?" he interrupted, an evident smirk pursed upon his lips.

A puff of air passed through Zach's teeth in self-deprecation. "I ain't gonna sit here and let the best singer on earth tell me hogwash to make me feel good."

Brent squeezed him even tighter against his chest. "You've always pulled through. Always," he cuddled Zach closely. "That's plenty enough."

Still looking towards the ground, Zach tapped his feet softly on the sidewalk. "Pullin' through doesn't necessarily mean I'm doin' a good job."

"Okay," Brent reasoned, "then let me ask you this. Are you doing the best you can?"

Hesitation. "Well... yeah," he replied.

"And are you happy?" Though the lighting was indistinct, Zach could see Brent's eyebrows arch.

He smiled. "I am."

Brent's arm wrapped around Zach's waist. "Then I'd say you're doing just fine. And if you weren't, I'd let you know." A gentle breeze wafted crisply along their faces, Zach's hair tangling calmly amongst the wind. It seemed to Brent that much of his nervous energy had been quelled by the singer's consoling touch and compassionate guidance. He traced a finger along Zach's arm, who responded by curling underneath Brent's neck.

"And that's why here we are, huddled up behind a streetlight in the middle of nowhere at two in the morning."

"Keeping each other warm under the stars..." Brent's voice was quiet as he faced Zach, nose brushing his cheek. "And you know what?"

Zach touched his nose to Brent's. "What?" 

The dim light reflected in vast radiance along the highlights of Brent's toothy grin. "There's nowhere else that I would rather be."


End file.
